Giving Up What's Sacred
by Nemarus
Summary: Blaine and Kurt's relationship has been getting more serious as their summer starts, but when Kurt says something that turns Blaine off, will they be able to make a compromise?  One-shot.


Blaine had Kurt pressed against the mattress of his bed, kissing him passionately. Ever since summer vacation started and they had been able to spend more time together, things had gotten more and more heated between them. What used to be chaste kisses had turned into deeper kissing which had turned into, well, where they are now.

He slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth, tasting him, enjoying the sensation of Kurt's needy moans in his mouth. Blaine pulled out of the kiss, sucking on Kurt's lower lip, raking his teeth against it as he did, and moved down to the side of his neck, kissing and nipping the smooth flesh. He hadn't tried going this far with Kurt yet, but there was no resistance and Blaine wasn't about to stop there. He slid a hand up Kurt's shirt, eliciting a gasp from him. "Oh _Gaga_."

Blaine froze at that, sitting up and inhaling sharply. "Alright Kurt. Stop, we need to talk."

Kurt sat up, flustered and confused. "What? What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

He put his hands up defensively. "You didn't do anything wrong." Kurt shot him a quizzical look, but Blaine continued. "It's what you said, Kurt. 'Oh Gaga', _really_? That's such a huge turn-off."

The other boy made a face that was a mix between irritation and confusion. "Well Blaine, what am I supposed to say? I'm an atheist, I can't just say 'oh my god'. That goes agai-"

"I've heard you say it before! Multiple times! Don't deny it, Kurt!"

Kurt's face flushed, his voice going up about an octave. "I'm not denying it, I just thought 'Gaga' would be an acceptable substitute, Blaine! I thought it wouldn't be such a big deal especially with my _boyfriend_! I'm sorry it's such a turn-off for you!"

His words were practically laced with venom, his eyes shooting daggers at Blaine. Not receiving any response from him, Kurt crossed his arms and started to turn his back to his so-called boyfriend on the bed but Blaine grabbed his shoulders and forced him back around. "Nu-uh, Kurt, look at me." He locked eyes with him, almost shivering with how icy the glare was. He nearly quailed, but he managed to swallow and continue. "Listen, I'm not forcing you to change, don't give me that look, I'm not! I never would! It's just that... don't you think it's a little ridiculous? C'mon." Seeing no change in his face, Blaine shot Kurt the puppy face that always managed to make him soften up when they'd argue about something.

After a few seconds, Kurt's mouth twitched into a smirk and Blaine knew he had won him over. "Alright then. I won't use it anymore but I'm going to ask for some compensation."

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. "Compensation?"

Kurt scooted toward his boyfriend. "I mean if I'm going to have to give up something I consider sacred, you're going to have to give up something in return." His bit his lower lip, smiling devilishly.

"What are you implying?" _This can't be good_, Blaine thought.

Kurt place his hands on his hips, striking his best diva sitting pose. "The hair gel. It's time you let loose, Blaine Anderson. If I'm going to give up saying 'oh my Gaga', you're going to have to go au naturale."

Blaine gulped. His hair gel? If he gave that up, he wouldn't look as dapper as he normally did. His hair was so unruly when he didn't slick it back... but if it meant stopping Kurt from ever using that ridiculous phrase again he supposed it would be worth it. "All right, Kurt. I'll stop gelling my hair on the condition that you never use Gaga- or anything else like designer names or something- in that way again. Alright?"

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine smiling, feeling more triumphant than defeated. "Deal." He kissed his boyfriend sweetly, happy to be with him here in his room.

"Aaaaaaaand cut!" The director signaled the camera crew. "Alright! Great job guys, I think we'll use that take. Okay! Start setting up for the next scene- someone get Amber and Chord ready and let them know we're ready to shoot."

Darren laughed, clapping a hand on Chris' back. "Oh man, your expressions, it really looked like you were ready to kill me!" They both slid off the bed, heading for their chairs where their water and bags were stashed.

"Well that's good, I nearly lost it again when you made that puppy face at me. I'm sure that the crew would have been pissed though." He grabbed his water bottle as Darren hopped into his chair. "I'm going back to my trailer, I'll see you later. Our next scene's gonna be shot around five, right?"

Darren nodded. "Yeah, it's the dinner scene with Mike, Cory, Lea and Romy."

"Alright, I'll be back later then. Seeya, Darren!" Chris waved and trotted out of the building, leaving Darren to relax in his chair as he reviewed the script.

* * *

><p><em>Later... <em>

Ryan Murphy was seated next to Brad Falchuk, sipping his mug of coffee and looking at the page dedicated to Blaine and Kurt stories. The new episode had just aired that evening and half the writers in that section were scrambling to edit what they had written. Ryan smiled, downed the last of his drink and set it on the table with a satisfying clunk, reaching over to high-five Brad. "Mission Accomplished."

* * *

><p><em>Hi everyone! This is my first EVER fic... I apologize for anything that might sound weird or awkward in advance- I'm more of a visual artist than a written one. I hope you enjoyed it! I know there have been a lot of people who have complained about this particular phrase in fics- one night I was thinking about it and this fic popped in my head and wouldn't leave. So here you are!<em>


End file.
